Cuenta atrás para San Valentín
by YogurBaby
Summary: ¡Drabbles diarios como cuenta atrás hasta San Valentín! Multiship, parejas diferentes y sorpresa todos los días hasta el domingo 14 de Febrero :3 MidoTaka, AoKise, KagaKuro, MuraAka y MidoKuro.
1. ¡Buenos días, Shin-chan!

**¡Hola! Seh, hace tiempo que no hablo al principio de los fics, pero esto es solo para explicar en qué consiste este fanfic. Como dice el título es una cuenta atrás hasta el día de San Valentín, cada día publicaré un drabble de una pareja distinta, hasta que el domingo publique el fanfic largo especial de San Valentín 3 La pareja de este primer capítulo es... ¡MidoTaka! (Para variar, seh).**

 **¡Espero que os guste mucho y que sigáis esta historia! :3**

 **Cap. 1 (MidoTaka): ¡Buenos días, Shin-chan!**

 **...**

Domingo 14 de Febrero, San Valentín.

8:30 A.M.

Casa de la familia Midorima.

…

Tan temprano en la mañana, lo único que se escuchaba en el vecindario era el ruido que formaba cierto chico de pelo negro escalando hasta llegar a una de las ventanas del piso superior de la casa, logró abrirla y sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a Midorima dormido justo debajo de esta.

\- ¡Buenos días, Shin-chan!- Exclamó saltando justo sobre él, Midorima soltó un quejido adolorido ya que Takao había caído justo sobre su estómago.

\- ¡Ugh! ¡Bakao, ¿qué haces aquí?!- Preguntó muy enfadado de que le hubiese despertado y además de esa forma.

\- Le he traído el desayuno a la cama a mi princesa tsundere ya que es San Valentín.- Sonrió mostrándole un donut y un plátano que traía en las manos.- ¿Cual prefieres?- Preguntó acercando ambas cosas para hacer un doble sentido con el agujero del donut y el plátano.

\- Dame eso, y no me llames princesa tsundere.- Respondió en tono molesto cogiendo el plátano antes de que pudiese hacer el gesto.- No tomo dulces por la mañana.

Takao sonrió y se puso a comerse el donut mientras veía a Midorima comiéndose el plátano también imaginándose el doble sentido que aquella imagen podía tener.

\- Princesa-tsundere-Shin-chan está sexy comiéndose su desayuno.- Dijo el moreno ya que, además de por lo que estaba haciendo, Midorima estaba despeinado y sin sus gafas debido a que se acababa de despertar, cosa que hacía que le pareciese mucho más atractivo.

\- N-No digas chorradas, Bakao.- Respondió girando la cabeza algo sonrojado y haciendo gesto de subirse las gafas olvidando que no las llevaba, Takao rió por esto.

\- Es la verdad.- Al decir eso le quitó el plátano de la mano y dejó tanto este como el donut en la mesita de noche del mayor.- Yo también quiero mi regalo de San Valentín.- Pidió haciendo que Midorima se volviese a tumbar y subiéndose sobre él.

Midorima volvió a apartar la vista avergonzado por la petición, Takao hizo un puchero inclinándose sobre él para darle un beso corto que no logró que el mayor cediese. No fue hasta que otro "Princesa tsundere" salió de los labios de Takao que Midorima frunció el ceño y accedió tirando del cuello de la camiseta de Takao para besarle también, el moreno sonrió al ver que Midorima colaboraba, y así empezó un repertorio de mimos, "Princesa tsundere"s y "Bakao"s que duró casi toda la mañana.

 **...**

 **¡Primer drabble acabado! :D**

 **Nos vemos mañana con la continuación ^-^ Espero que os haya gustado mucho, las parejas de estos drabbles serán las que ya habéis visto en otros fanfics míos (Por ejemplo el de "La boda de Midorima y Takao"), así que siento si no hay para todos los gustos :(**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	2. ¿Qué día es hoy?

**Cap. 2 (AoKise): ¿Qué día es hoy?**

 **...**

Domingo 14 de Febrero, San Valentín.

16:50 P.M.

Casa de la familia Kise.

…

\- Aominecchi.- Sonrió Kise sujetándose del brazo de su novio mientras veían algún programa en la tele.- ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

\- ¿Hoy? Domingo, ¿no?- Preguntó Aomine aún atento a la televisión.

\- Me refiero a qué pasa hoy, es un día especial.- Añadió el rubio para que entendiese.

\- Ah, ya, es... ¿Nuestro aniversario?- Kise le miró inseguro y negó con la cabeza.- ¿Tu cumpleaños?

\- No...

Aomine siguió probando cosas un rato más sin lograr adivinar de qué se trataba de lo que Kise estaba hablando, la conversación acabó con el rubio echando a Aomine de su casa muy enfadado sin que este aún hubiese averiguado qué le pasaba.

…

\- ¡Y Aominecchi no sabía que hoy era San Valentín, nunca tiene ningún detalle bonito conmigo!- Berreó Kise en el teléfono tristemente.

\- Kise, estoy ocupado ahora... Encárgate de tus asuntos tú solo.- Respondió Midorima cansado al otro lado de la línea.

\- Es que Kurokocchi no me lo coge, y...

Antes de que pudiese seguir Midorima colgó el teléfono y lo dejó en la mesita de noche, era cierto que estaba demasiado ocupado, llevaba casi tres minutos sin recibir ningún beso de Takao por estar escuchando las quejas del rubio.

…

Kise permaneció todo el día encerrado en su casa viendo cosas en el ordenador hasta que su móvil empezó a sonar, al ver que era Aomine hizo amago de colgar, pero decidió cogerlo por si era algo importante.

\- ¿Diga?

\- Kise, necesito que vengas a mi casa ahora mismo, rápido.- Pidió el mayor al otro lado del teléfono como si pasase algo de vida o muerte.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Aominecchi?- Preguntó Kise en tono preocupado.

\- Solo ven ya.- Dijo Aomine justo antes de colgar.

Kise colgó el teléfono y salió corriendo a casa de Aomine creyendo que tenía algún problema muy grave o algo así, llegó en menos de cinco minutos y llamó a la puerta muy apurado. Aomine abrió la puerta con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y el rubio le miró muy preocupado pidiéndole que se explicase con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó casi sin aliento, Aomine le cogió de la muñeca y tiró de él al interior de la casa.

\- Necesitaba que vinieras.- Respondió cerrando la puerta detrás del rubio.

\- ¿Para qu...?

Antes de que pudiese acabar la frase volvió a tirar de su muñeca y le besó, haciendo que Kise agrandase los ojos ya que no se lo esperaba, se separaron un buen rato después y el rubio le miró totalmente confundido por eso.

\- Claro que sabía que era San Valentín.- Explicó dándole un beso corto.- Pero tenía que darme tiempo de preparar esto.

Kise miró detrás de su novio para ver que había decorado su casa con globitos en forma de corazón, velas y cosas así, le miró sonrojándose por el gesto y se quedó observando las cosas que Aomine había colocado por todo el pasillo que llevaba al interior de su casa.

\- Aún quedan más cosas que tienes que ver.- Dijo el mayor cuando Kise entró tomándole de la muñeca para guiarle a otra habitación.

\- ¿Dónde?- Preguntó el rubio siguiéndole.

El mayor sonrió de medio lado como diciendo "¿Dónde crees?" abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio que también había decorado con globitos, flores y velas igual que el resto del apartamento. El rubio sonrió y rodeó el cuello del otro con los brazos mientras Aomine le levantaba del suelo sujetándole por la cintura cerrando la puerta de la habitación con el pie.


	3. Un regalo más

**Cap. 3 (KagaKuro): Un regalo más.**

 **...**

Viernes 15 de Enero.

12:00 A.M.

Alguna librería de Tokyo.

…

Llevaba en aquella cola más de dos horas y media esperando para la firma de libros, y la cola no tenía pinta de hacerse más corta por mucho tiempo que llevase allí. ¿Qué hacía esperando para que le firmasen un libro que ni siquiera había leído? Era su futuro regalo de San Valentín para Kuroko, pero tras toda esa espera estaba empezando a pensar que aquello no merecía la pena y en lo bonito que sería estar ahora mismo en cualquier parque jugando baloncesto.

Tras otro laaargo rato, por fin logró llegar al final de la cola y reunirse con el escritor que tanto le gustaba a su novio, consiguió su dedicatoria en la primera página del libro y se fue guardándolo como oro en paño, no era para menos después de todo aquel tiempo esperando.

…

Domingo 14 de Febrero, San Valentín.

11:30 A.M.

Casa de la familia Kuroko.

…

\- Feliz San Valentín, Kagami-kun.- Dijo Kuroko sonriendo levemente dándole una caja envuelta en papel rojo, al abrirla Kagami encontró un par de zapatillas de deporte nuevas.

\- Muchas gracias.- Respondió muy contento por su regalo.- Toma el tuyo.

El pelirrojo le dio el libro envuelto esperando muy emocionado la reacción de Kuroko, cuando este abrió el paquete miró el libro algo desilusionado.

\- Kagami-kun, yo ya tengo este libro...

\- Mira dentro.- Pidió aún emocionado, Kuroko miró la primera página y leyó la dedicatoria que ponía _"Para Tetsuya"_ aún sin cambiar su expresión.- ¿Te gusta?

\- Tú... ¿también fuiste a la firma?- Preguntó levantando la vista del libro, Kagami le miró descolocado.- A mí también me firmaron el libro, puede que no me vieses allí...

A Kagami se le cayó el mundo encima al oírlo, había estado 4 horas de su vida en una cola para nada, inmediatamente empezó a disculparse y le prometió a Kuroko comprarle otra cosa pero este negó con la cabeza sonriendo levemente por la reacción del mayor.

\- No hace falta que me compres nada Kagami-kun.- Le tranquilizó dejando el libro a un lado y acercándose a él.- El mejor regalo de San Valentín es que lo pasemos juntos.- Respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo que la cara de Kagami se pusiese casi tan roja como su pelo.- Aunque sí hay algo que puedes regalarme además del libro.- Antes de que Kagami pudiese preguntar nada Kuroko le tomó ambas mejillas y le besó separándose pocos segundos después y dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa.

\- K-Kuroko.- Le llamó aún rojo como un tomate.- Yo también quiero que me des otro regalo además de los zapatos.- El menor sonrió y le tomó de nuevo las mejillas para volver a besarle.


	4. Una cena (Más o menos) glamurosa

**Cap. 4 (MuraAka): Una cena (Más o menos) glamurosa.**

 **...**

Domingo 14 de Febrero, San Valentín.

20:00 P.M.

Maji Burguer

…

Todo empezó con un...

\- Aka-chin, vamos a salir a cenar juntos ya que hoy es San Valentín.- Pidió Murasakibara apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de su novio abrazándole por detrás.

\- ¿Hm? Está bien, ¿adónde?

Murasakibara entró por la puerta de la hamburguesería acompañado de Akashi, que miraba a su alrededor como si fuese un niño entrando al colegio por primera vez ya que, para él, cenar en un lugar de comida rápida no era algo muy común teniendo en cuenta su estatus social. El pelirrojo fue a sentarse en una de las mesas pero el mayor le hizo un gesto para que se pusiese en la fila con él.

\- ¿No vamos a sentarnos?- Preguntó Akashi extrañado.

\- Claro, pero después, primero hay que pedir.- El menor le miró levantando ambas cejas.

\- ¿No viene nadie a la mesa a tomarte nota?- Murasakibara negó con la cabeza y Akashi miró a su alrededor ahora más sorprendido que antes.

Pidieron cada uno un menú y Akashi se fijó en unos niños que pasaban correteando por todo el local con unos juguetes en la mano, cuando les sirvieron se sentaron en una de las mesas y el pelirrojo miró de nuevo a los niños con sus juguetes.

\- ¿También venden juguetes aquí?

\- No, los regalan con los menús infantiles.- Akashi cogió un juguete que algún niño había olvidado en la mesa anexa a la que estaban y lo miró atentamente.

\- ¿Te dan comida y regalos por tan poco dinero?

Murasakibara asintió y durante todo el resto de la cena Akashi se dedicó a preguntarle cosas sobre los locales de comida rápida totalmente fascinado por cómo se organizaban, tanto por los precios (Muy baratos a su parecer) o por las cosas que había en el establecimiento como un parque infantil, mientras el mayor simplemente respondía sin entender nada ya que para él todo aquello era lo más normal del mundo.

\- Aka-chin.- Le llamó una vez hubieron terminado.- Perdona por no haber podido ir contigo a un sitio mejor, pero no tenía dinero...- Se disculpó ya que pensaba que aquel lugar era demasiado "común" para alguien como era Akashi, pero este negó con la cabeza.

\- Me ha gustado mucho venir, hay cosas muy interesantes.- Respondió sonriendo levemente sorprendiendo a Murasakibara.- ¿Estos sitios son todos así? Vayamos a otro en nuestra próxima cita.

El de pelo morado sonrió internamente por lo de "Nuestra próxima cita" y asintió emocionado.

 **...**

 **Perdón si está muy OoC, no sé manejar bien a Murasakibara y Akashi :/**


	5. Diciendo alguna tontería como te quiero

**Cap. 5 (MidoKuro): Diciendo alguna tontería como "Te quiero".**

 **Canción utilizada para este song-fic: "Something stupid" de Robbie Williams y Nicole Kidman.**

 **...**

Viernes 14 de Febrero (Dos años atrás), San Valentín.

17:00 P.M.

Casa de la familia Kuroko

...

Ya habían pasado casi dos meses desde que empezaron a salir y se aproximaba el día de San Valentín, realmente no habían planeado nada especial, ningún tipo de cita o similar, no solían hacer cosas así, al menos eso pensaba Kuroko hasta que alguien llamó a su puerta el viernes por la tarde sin que estuviese esperando visita.

" _Se qué estoy esperando a que tengas_

 _tiempo de pasar una tarde conmigo"_

\- ¿Shintaro-kun?- Preguntó levantando una ceja al ver a su novio en la puerta ya que no le esperaba.

\- Es San Valentín.- Dijo simplemente sin ni siquiera saludarle, el menor le miró dubitativo.- Además mi lucky item de hoy es alguien del signo acuario.- Añadió apartando la vista y escondiendo una carta de baraja en su bolsillo para que Kuroko no viese su verdadero lucky item.

Kuroko sonrió interiormente por la propuesta y fue a cambiarse de ropa para salir con él, en poco tiempo ya iban juntos por la calle buscando algún lugar al que ir, ya que, al ser San Valentín, casi todos los locales y cafeterías estaban llenos de parejas.

" _Y si vamos a algún sitio a bailar_

 _cabe la posibilidad de que te marches sin mí"_

Tras un buen rato de búsqueda encontraron una pequeña cafetería abierta y decidieron entrar a tomar algo allí, Midorima sacó una caja de la bolsa que llevaba en la mano y se la entregó a Kuroko girando la cabeza y subiéndose las gafas.

\- ¿Es un regalo de San Val...?

\- C-Claro que no, no es nada de eso, es tu lucky item de hoy.- Respondió tratando de disimular que estaba algo nervioso.- Es un agradecimiento por acompañarme hoy.

Kuroko abrió la caja y dentro había un espejito de mano (Que sí era su lucky item) y un paquete envuelto, al abrir este último resultaron ser un par de guantes de lana de color beige, Kuroko sonrió al ver su "Lucky item" y le dio las gracias a Midorima.

" _Cuando encontremos algún sitio tranquilo lo estropearé_

 _todo diciendo alguna tontería como "Te quiero""_

\- Yo no he traído ningún lucky item para tí.- Respondió algo desanimado, Midorima negó con la cabeza.

\- Ya te dije que tú eres mi lucky item de hoy.- Kuroko se levantó de su silla y se acercó a Midorima para darle un beso corto haciendo a este sonrojarse de golpe y apartar la vista avergonzado.

Estuvieron allí un buen rato comiendo y hablando de cualquier cosa hasta que notaron que se estaba haciendo de noche y decidieron marcharse para que no se hiciera demasiado tarde, iban volviendo hacia la casa de Kuroko cuando este se fijó en el escaparate de una tienda y le pidió a Midorima que parasen para entrar a comprar algo.

" _Puedo verlo en tus ojos, sigues diciendo las mismas frases de siempre,_

 _aunque solo son frases para tí para mí nunca habían sonado tan reales"_

Entraron juntos en la tienda y Kuroko se puso a hablar con el dependiente, era la típica tienda que vendía todo tipo de cosas (La mayoría de segunda mano), una especie de mini súper. Minutos después el menor volvió con Midorima y le entregó una bolsa que contenía lo que había comprado, este le miró dubitativo ya que no esperaba que lo que comprase fuera a ser para él.

\- ¿Qué es?- Preguntó cogiendo la bolsa.

\- Es tu rega... tu otro lucky item para hoy.- Respondió ya que sabía que Midorima no iba a admitir que aquellos guantes habían sido un regalo para él.

\- Ya tengo mi lucky item.- Añadió comprobando que la carta siguiese en su bolsillo.

\- No importa.- Dijo el menor negando con la cabeza.

Midorima abrió la caja y era un libro antiguo sobre el horóscopo y los signos del zodíaco, miró a Kuroko sorprendido ya que no se esperaba el regalo y este le sonrió levemente haciendo que apartase la vista.

" _Practico buscando frases apropiadas para que entiendas lo que siento,_

 _pero prefiero esperar a la noche cuando estemos solos"_

Salieron del establecimiento y empezaron a caminar de nuevo hacia la casa del de pelo celeste, este tímidamente acercó su mano a la de Midorima esperando que se la tomase y, al notarlo el mayor, se sonrojó un poco pero también le tomó la mano logrando que Kuroko sonriese interiormente tanto porque al de las gafas le diese tanta vergüenza como porque hubiese correspondido al gesto.

En poco tiempo llegaron a la casa de Kuroko, empezaron a despedirse como siempre y se intercambiaron las bolsas con los regalos.

\- Shintaro-kun.- Le llamó Kuroko antes de sacar las llaves de su casa.

" _El momento es adecuado, tu perfume llena mi cabeza,_

 _las estrellas brillan más y el cielo está tan azul"_

\- ¿Hm?- Musitó el mayor creyendo que a Kuroko se le había olvidado coger algo de alguna de sus bolsas.

Kuroko se puso de puntillas para acercarse a él y le dio un beso corto logrando que Midorima se sonrojase bastante y apartase la vista avergonzado ya que no se lo esperaba.

" _Lo estropearé todo diciendo alguna tontería como..."_

\- Te quiero.- Le susurró Kuroko aún muy cerca de él tras haberle besado logrando que toda la cara del mayor se pusiera roja.

"" _Te quiero""_

Kuroko rodeó el cuello de Midorima tímidamente con los brazos y este por fin reaccionó abrazándole por la cintura aún muy sonrojado, el menor le miró esperando que respondiese algo tras varios segundos en silencio y Midorima susurró algo ininteligible.

\- ¿Hm?- Musitó Kuroko ya que no le había entendido bien.

\- Y-Yo también te quiero.- Respondió Midorima sin mirarle haciendo que Kuroko sonriese levemente por lo avergonzado que estaba el mayor.

El de pelo celeste se puso de puntillas de nuevo y le besó sonriendo levemente como siempre hacían al despedirse frente a la casa de Kuroko.

Ya era un poco tarde como para decirle que acuario no era su lucky item del día.

 **...**

 **FIN.**


End file.
